The Unforgetable Night
by jas44
Summary: On the night of Sakura and Syaoran's first time, who would be there but protective Touya, ex crush Yukito and Tomoyo with a video camera?


**The Unforgettable Night**

**AN: I had written this story about 3 years ago and it was horrible. Horrible grammar and was way to much swears and had like no spaces so if you read this story before and thought I copied, that's why. Second of all please do not flame . Like really what's the point of making people feel bad when there beginners?Making someone feel horrible and giving people constructive criticism is completely different! And if you see something you don't like make sure you read the bottom an before you comment. It might explain some stuff there. Anyways enjoy!**

**Sakura sighed. She was depressed and she knew why!**

** She had the most popular guy in school as a boyfriend Syaoran Li but still she was still depressed.**

**She hadn't gone anywhere with him though,seriously even Tomoyo and Eriol had done if before them. **

**But she decided she would try one more time. It was would be at Yukito's til Sunday and her dad was on a business trip for the university. **

**So instead of going to the movies like they would normally do for there date they went to Sakura's house and watched a rented movie which Sakura picked out and knew for a fact that Syaoran wouldn't like. **

**~30 minutess into the movie... **

_Damn it_**, Sakura thought to herself, **_Syaoran is actually watching the movie!But what ever. Time to take some action!_

**She took the remote and turned off the movie. Syaoran looked at her with concerned eyes.**

** "What's wrong hun? Are you okay?" **_Oh my gosh I'm terrible I'm making him feel bad for my selfish reasons _**Sakura thought as she bit her lip**_**.**__Okay Sakura_**she said to herself**_ just pull it together and act sexy_**. "Um no I'm fine I just thought we can do something better" **

**"Okay like what?" he said. Sakura leaned in and kissed him but when she was done she didn't move her was literally on top of him. Syaoran eyes got wide. **

**"Umm Sakura".. he began. **_Oh my gosh _**she thought **_he doesn't want to do this_**. "I can't". **

**Sakura looked at him. "Can't or don't want to? " she said sounding a bit more bitchy then she wanted to. **

**"No i can't...do you really want to know?**

**"Yes" she said a bit more calmer now. **

**"In Hong Kong or at least in my family it's tradition that you can't do stuff to someone unless your married to them or promised" he said regretting it as he saw the look on her face. **

**"Do you want to marry me?" she asked. **

**"Yes", he said ,"but aren't guys suppose to do the asking?"**

**"Shut up" ,she said as she kissed him again gently but then they started to get into it and it became very clothes were off shortly after .**

**~An hour later **

**They were still at it when the heard the doorknob jingle. **

**"Oh shit", they both said at the same time as they got there pants and t-shirts on quickly. Then they heard Touya's voice.**

** "I just have to check on Sakura, Yuki, come with me if u want". **

**"I'll come too i haven't seen Sakura in such a long time", Yuki said. **

**"Oh my god Yukito is coming too?" ,Sakura whispered. Then she stood up and pushed Syoran into the closet. "Stay here don't move!" ,she instructed before she ran back to the couch and turned on the movie they were watching. **

**" Hey monster your still up?", Touya asked while eyeing her suspiciosuly. Sakura was very attractive and he knew that a lot of guys were after didn't want his baby sister to be some girl who you can hook up while there parents are out of town and never talk to again.**

** He walked towards her and felt her forehead."Hmm", he said after a minute," You feel very warm. Are you sure you don't want me to stay her with you?"**

**"No", Sakura said very quickly,"I mean I'm sure you have plans with Yukito and i don't want to ruin that for you" as she said that she was eyeing the closet she stuffed Syaoran in. Touya followed her gaze and signalled Yuki to open it. When he did Syaoran came out and fell flat on his face.**

**"Shit" he said as he got up and started to glare at Touya as Touya was beet red with anger and looked like he was going to starangle Syaoran any second.**

**"You" he said in a dangerous voice. "What the hell have you been doing to my sister?" he damanded.**

**Syaoran laughed and said "What's it to you? She is my fiancee". **

**"What?!" Touya yelled again. He turned around to stare at Sakura. "My sister THE whore".**

**Sakura eyes went to slits. "Excuse me?"**

**"You heard me", he yelled back,"This is the thanks I get for trying to protect my sister from becoming one of those girls". **

**" Touya we had enough" ,Syaoran said to him," Sakura and I are engaged and dammit she can do whatever she wants but I love her a lot and i know she loves me". **

**"Oh my god that was perfect!" Tomoyo squealed as she turned off her camera. **

**Sakura turned around. "Since when were you here?" she asked officially annoyed of this whole night. **

**"The whole time" Tomoyo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Touya and Syaoran started to agure again and Tomoyo was filming it. Yukito was surprisingly quiet . Sakura whipped around,grabbed the phone and walked into the closet to make a few calls.**

**~After 20 minutes**

**Sakura came out to see that it was exactly how it was when she left. They didn't even notice she was gone. She whistled with her 2 fingers and everyone started at her.**

**"Now listen up" Sakura said with tons of authority, "Here is what we are going to do... Tomoyo you are going home I already called a cab so get moving but not before you give me that tape. You invaded mine and Syaoran's privacy so I MIGHT call you tomorrow".**

**Tomoyo looked a little surprised and hurt but did what she was told and left. **

**"Touya shut the fuck up!!I'm glad your worried about me but I'm engaged to him now and we can do whatever we wanna do now so here"she said as she stuffed a card into his hand. "That is a card to Tokyo inn the hotel where you and yuki will be stayin so go!" she snapped. Touya looked a little shocked but then did what he was also told,grabbed Yuki and left.**

**"Um what about me"? Syaoran asked quietly. **

**"You and I are going to go back to the couch and do what we were doing before then tomorrow we will call our parents about the wedding". **

**"Sounds good to me Syaoran agreed as he started kiss Sakura's neck as she let her skirt slip down her waist. **

**Sakura had heard that the first nights are never forgotten but she will never ever forget this one. This one was certainally unforgetable.**

_AN: Hey I hope you enjoyed the story and I would just like to clear up a few things. First of all what Li said about the Hong Kong thing ,I have no idea if it's true or not I just read from the story that he was head of the Li clan and had to carry the torch and produce another one(lol) w__hatever __but just thought __I__ would clear that up. Second __Y__ukito and __T__ouya are lovers in the story.. I really hoped you liked the story! Please write a review it would really make my day__! But please no flames__. By the way Syaoran and Sakura are 18 and in their senior year at high school and Touya and Yukito are 22 in the story... Okay bye and don't forget to review!~!_


End file.
